narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mukōagakure
The Village Hidden by the Void is a small village located inside of the Void. The village is ruled by the Mukōkage and is currently at the second Mukōkage. Although it is not one of the major cities it has a kage because they thought that they would never be revealed again. History The Creation of the Void and Village Ten years after the five major villages were set up, forty men and woman set out to make their own village. Guarded by their only ninja, they tested and practiced a unique kinjutsu that opened a portal into the void. However while they were heading towards the portal they were attacked by another countries ninja force. Unable to reach their portal they were forced to seek help from the closest villages of the Hidden Leaf and Mist. With help from their kage and several jonin ranked ninja they managed to get into the void. Hashirama Senju helped the new village by creating a forest within its boundaries. The Kage then left and the portal was sealed. The reason for setting the village up in such a desolate place was because of the strategic advantages it had. The Lost Village Not realising the effects the void would have on ones mind and body, several of the people were driven insane and died. Those who survived became stronger and faster allowing for the city to be built faster than expected. However the village had no way of reaching the outside world. With the realisation that they were trapped in the void they began working and elected the ninja to be their leader which the named a kage in honour of those that help start the village. From this many more ninja were trained until all the people of the village were trained as ninja and used their abilities too help with the tasks that the city required. When it came time for the portal to be opened again it would not causing the people to be fully trapped inside the void. The Opening of the Village and during the War After the years of Isolation the portal was finally opened by the Mukō clans research team. They managed to use information from one person who escaped, to open a location not protected by the barrier and use it to teleport out. After transporting out, they managed to reopen the originating portal. Upon being released the citizens of the Void Village created an alliance with the hidden Mist as they had many years ago. Not knowing how the world was at this time the people of the village became sceptical and when war broke out they allied themselves with the Leaf as well which brought additional trade and allowed the village to start earning money. During the war they took a back seat role and only acted to assist their allies were needed. Shinobi and Opening to the World Now that the village is open to the world and is a ninja village the ninja have taken the role of proper shinobi and have began doing missions typically of B-rank and higher. This required a forehead protector and new buildings including an office, academy, relaxation areas and other places that a village needs to thrive. Despite being open, very few people are allowed to become citizens of the city and so its population still remains small. Just under a year after being reopened the village now has many facilities ranging from spas to training grounds to manga shops and many more. Clans Kuroi Clan It is rumoured that one person managed to escape the void before the portal was reopened. His name is not known but he was born in the void. His only known descendent is Resshō Kuroi who helped the village reopen the portal. They have no known Kekkei Genkai but they are the only clan known to wield the most powerful and refined version of the void mineral with proper precision. Mukō Clan This clan originated from the Kuroi clan with the inherited abilities of control over the void. The void patrol is almost completely members of this clan. They also run the teleporters and one member is in almost every special squad. Kamikari Clan The Kamikari clan have control over the boundary. Their Kekkei Genkai allows them to create unbreakable barriers with different effects according to colour. The boundary is a barrier created to seal the inside within life and required the sacrifice of fifteen people in order to keep it up indefinitely. Shin'en Clan The Shin'en clan has control over fire and can redirect it. It is not a Kekkei Genkai but rather a closely guarded clan secret. It is dangerous, drains chakra and requires much practise to master. It can redirect any fire based jutsu except for the amarterasu but more powerful ones drain immense amounts of chakra. Some few members of the clan have a more advanced version that allows them to redirect another element, one person has even been able to redirect three elements but this almost killed him. They are the standard defence force of the village. Kosai Clan This clan is small and contains an extremely powerful Kekkei Genkai called Kosaitami. This jutsu will make any targeted living organism turn blind. It will then wreak havoc on their body. It randomly closes down bodily functions and so can be an instant death or a highly painful slow one. When trained in how to use it one can lessen the effects to only permanently injure someone. Those who are skilled can also reverse some of the effects and have some degree of control over them. This clan is the lead of espionage and interrogation for the village. The Meka This clan consists of the entire villages non external ninja force. This is not so much a clan a name for the people who work. Each task has a different name for the role. The tasks include; wood cutting, mining and sand making. The Ginfainda clan is now used to help find more purified void mineral. Leadership The village is ruled by the son of the original Mukōagakure. The rule came about when the people trapped inside of the void realised that leadership was needed so they elected the original ninja as the first Mukōkage. Even though it is not one of the major villages the people of the village thought they were making a new village with a possibility of no return so in honour of the First Mizukage and Hokage who helped make the village they named the leader as a kage. Tasks There are various other tasks taken by the Meka. The wood located in the void is stronger than most around the world. This has caused high demand for construction and puppet makers. The void mineral is also needed to be mined, extracted, purified and then smelted. Finally the unknown work force known as sunameka, create two types of sand. There is a white and a black sand each extracted differently with different properties. The white sand is gained from the purified waters and placed back in the tainted water, while the black is taken from the tainted water and placed in the purified. The effects are different between the two. The white sand increases power up to ten times while the black sand increases power zero times. This means that the black sand completely negates all effects of chakra, thus destroying a move and potentially wasting the users chakra. However this all depends on the quality at which the sand is made at. Geography Outside the Village The area outside of the safe zones that protect the village from the effects of the void is pure and utter darkness with twisted, charred trees made from the original forest. Safe Zones To protect the people from the harmful effects of the void the void patrol was created. Testing from the people going crazy and from those who died, the patrol managed to create a boundary which keeps the harmful effects out and provides a green light that lets people see despite the ever darkness. Facilities After opening as a ninja village facilities were required for rest and visitors as well as setting up missions. Several special facilities such as a Jonin lounge, several new training grounds and ninja only shops were set up. A new mission calculation centre, bounty office and logistics headquarters were also designed. Due to the void also able to be used as a transport system a teleporter zone was setup. However the teleportation is dangerous as it requires travel into the dangerous part of the void and there is no return so returning people must travel by foot. Created When the village was first opened there was nothing but darkness. With the help of the first hokage a forest was created and water was brought in which provided a lake with tainted water and a sinister forest. At first they struggled to do anything but after the boundary was created life became supported and the forest continued to grow. Eventually small farms were formed and proper houses were built from the now strong trees. The lakes water was clean and no longer tainted allowing for relaxation. A mine was also set up just outside of the village which brings materials such as metals and other ore. Finally using a special fire technique a hot spring was formed. Portal The portal in and out appears as a large black elliptical shape. It is easy to defend as the inside has a gate that can be opened or closed when needed and will trap anything that tries to enter in the event horizon of the portal. Advantages to the Materials and Location The location is easily defended as there is only one entrance but many exits. The initial metals found are strong and the crops and trees grow strongly which yield large pickings and the wood is the hardest leading to a high demand for it in construction and puppeteers. Unfortunately only reptiles, insects, sheep and domesticated pets grow and thrive inside the village (The exact reasons are unknown). City Information Mukōagakure has a population of one out of five stars, a military strength of five out of five stars and an economic strength of three out of five stars (internal economy is 5 out of 5)